koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Rinne
Rinne (凛音) is one of the main characters for the single player narrative. She can fight beside the protagonist during hunts in the single player main story. Role in Game Rinne is a northern Slayer who fought in the carnage during the "Awakening". She fought tooth and nail with her comrades before Kuyou issued the order to leave them for dead. Rinne was among the lucky survivors to escape the north's eradication as she was bodyguard for the previous chief of Shiranui Village. Both she and the chief appealed to Sacred Mountain to send reinforcements but their pleas fell on deaf ears. Disgusted by their choice, Rinne left Sacred Mountain to live in Shiranui. She succeeded the chief and swore to never again rely on their government, operating as an independent power northwest of Utakata. Her goal is to protect the "Slayers"' honor by leading her blue-clad army of lady warriors to protect anyone who needs it. Three years before the main narrative, they received a request to hurry to Hoozuki's defense. Shiranui promised to come but they were intercepted by a demon swarm. Consequently they arrived too late to save their neighbor. While the "Eclipse Demon" terrorizes the land Rinne suspects that the Way of the Moon and Sun, a secret organization of taboo demon researchers, may be responsible. She surmises that the rumored "Innovator" might be the one behind it and sends Reki to investigate. Rinne wanted to observe the conflict from a distance until Reki returns to implore for her to reinforce Utakata. The chief is convinced and arrives as promised. Rinne organizes their forces to deal with the "Eclipse Demon" portal by taking out its three main entryways. She takes part in the center vanguard beside the protagonist to dispatch the Gozukongou. The plan works and Utakata is protected from immediate threats. She rationalizes that Shiranui can benefit through the collaboration, tolerating the union of three forces during her stay. She catches up with Shūsui in her leisure, eventually explaining her past to the protagonist. At her friend's request, she has her troops saves Kyokai's hostage for Kuyou. Rinne continues to support the main story objectives, hallucinating that she is fighting to the death in the north as Izuchikanata devours her soul. The chief deems the protagonist trustworthy after she is brought back to reality, gifting him/her with her soul and Mitama partner. She hopes he/she can continue to look after Reki for her. Izuchikanata is defeated, but Rinne decides to stay within Utakata to enjoy the scenery. When the reporter sisters ask about her thoughts for a future alliance with Sacred Mountain, Rinne states that Shiranui would never agree to one; she will only consider situational partnerships. Personality Cool-headed, confident, and independent, Rinne is a stern leader who is admired by her subordinates. She is proud of her warrior training and expects her squad to be resilient to criticism. She is a lover of black humor and sarcasm, yet she has enough tact to keep her comments in check for business arrangements. Off-duty, she trains her subordinates and indulges in gambling. Rinne has a passionate savage side towards demons and revels in her ruthlessness. Requests The protagonist can complete her chain of personal requests to greatly boost their affinity ratings with her. Her requests are clearly labeled with her name in each posting. They must be completed in consecutive order. Higher affinity increases the chances of her appearing within the village's bathing area and grants the protagonist permission to invite her to it. Completing the requests with a high affinity with Rinne rewards an exclusive item needed to forge a replica of her spear. Gallery Rinne (TKDK).jpg|CG render Category:Toukiden Characters